


Sure, Bones

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [18]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim agrees to have the mini-Bones over. He asks for some much-needed help with some familial "issues."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure, Bones

Sure, Bones,  
As acquiesced by Captain James T. Kirk.

By Tarvok

Rated PG for mature-ish themes and language. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Sure, Bones, bring the kid to hang out.

Who knows? Maybe having you here will straighten out our little “problem.”

Said “problem” is my brother, Sam. When I'm not in the room, he will pester Spock with personal questions until he gets some kind of reaction from him. Now Gramps will ask the same kinds of questions, but out of curiosity... not some sick attempt at pissing off my husband.

I know what it's doing to Spock, Bones, but I don't know what to do about it. I already told Sam off twice for doing it, but he just keeps at it. I know Spock won't tell him to shut it in those exact words, but he definitely has made it clear on more than one occasion to knock it the fuck off.

I don't want Spock to have to go through this shit, because he has all these pent-up issues, and because I love him and hate my asshole of a brother... Fuck.

Until he does something, Sam won't stop. I'm worried that he won't even if Spock bit his head off, which by looking at him at times he's about to do! Mom won't do a damned thing because she doesn't want to “pick sides.” How the hell are there sides when it's two against one?

You told me to take it easy, Bones. I am trying.

I'm at my wit's end. We were supposed to be at Sarek's place having a totally peaceful and logical time and all, but that's not worked out. We're going to have to find some place else to stay for the remainder of leave. This is NOT relaxing. Spock hasn't been able to meditate for three days, and I haven't slept for most of that time. Spock's been giving me my hypo-sprays for sleep, but they won't work without something for the nerves. I'm worried I'm going to have to request a longer leave, Bones.

On a more positive note, I did catch a nap the other day after some “strenuous activity.”

TTYL,  
Jim

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, I wasn't exactly in a good mood. Does it show?


End file.
